


Runners High

by IronGentleman



Series: Running a pack [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Running, Scents & Smells, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, english is not my first language, hunting down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronGentleman/pseuds/IronGentleman
Summary: Steve went out for a run and found more than he had bargain for.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Running a pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188674
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Runners High

It was a clear, early morning. Perfect for a run. Actually he did run every morning, but still. This morning was perfect. Steve took a deep breath and picked up a light but quick pace. He did his usually routine run. Once he passed the park on his way, a sweet scent brushed his nose and he stopped for a moment. Oh he knew this one. The sweet, but still kind of weak scent of an omega close to heat.

His eyes darted from person to person, trying to figure out, which of them was the one. Normally he wasn't so instinct driven like other alphas, but still he was an alpha. And everybody knew what omegas in heat did to alphas.

A low snarl escaped his lips as soon as he spotted the one responsible for Steves distraction.

Another runner, brunette, approximately his size and as far as he could tell handsome build. Well, he just saw his backside, but for this moment it was enough.

His thoughts began to circle around this omega and before he knew, he had start to follow his track. It was almost like hunting, which the alpha inside of him happily noticed. He followed the man in front of him through the park, past a playground, bushes, a little lake and further until they left the park.

Steve didn't thought about the other one noticing him. But this changed as soon as Steve realized that the other males speed quickened up when Steve was at a certain distance. Again a snarl.

This guy was playing with him!

Well, if he wanted this to happen. Steve started to quicken up as well, just like the guy in front of him.

He ran quicker.

So did the other one.

Again quicker.

To no surprise the omega sped up as well.

Fuck, Steve thought, he is fast....

He didn't like to admit it, but this dude was a challenge and Steve was keen on taking it on.

Suddenly the omega took a turn around a corner to a busy street. And...he was gone.

Out of breath panting Steve stopped and looked around. Nothing.

He tried to sniff. No success. The smell wasn't strong enough.

Angrily Steve turned around and went back to his normal trace. It was crushing for his alpha ego to not been able to catch up with this omega. A omega beat him!

With hurt pride Steve went running the next day. He took the same way in hope of catching the omega again and to his surprise, he actually was back. Steve took his time to eye him while chasing him. He was wearing a tight black pair of running shorts and a red muscle shirt. His brunette hair was tied up in a bun. His face wasn't showing, because once again Steve only was able to see his back side. But the smell had grew a bit stronger. Not much, but a little bit.

Both picked up their game from yesterday. Running, but not catching up. Through the park, past the playground, bushes and lake.

Then again. Same street, same turn and he again was gone.

Steve grew more and more frustrated with it and felt the urge to pounce on him next time and bite his neck to pin him to the ground.

He shook his head at this thought. It was scary how he changed once his alpha side came out. But he couldn't help it. It was in his DNA. And for gods sake he wanted this cheeky guy who provoked him on so many levels.

On the third day his anger reached its high, when he once again saw this omega. He was wearing the same pair of pants, but this time his bright red shirt read in big black letters 'Catch me if you can slowpoke'.

Steve knew for a fact that this was meant for him. This time, he wouldn't let the omega run away. At day three the sweet odor of the omega was undeniable and he was close to his heat. Steve started to track him, only to notice something odd. The brunette guy didn't play this time. He went to full speed as soon as he note Steve and in a few moments he was no where to see. This catch Steve off guard and he needed a moment to get into his third gear as well.

He passed the playground.

Nothing to see.

He already thought that he might have lost him, as soon as he reached the thick bushes he stopped.

The scent was sweet, heavy...almost...overpowering. Steve looked around, but couldn't see anything. So he let his nose guide him into the bushes. There, in a small clearing inside of the bushes he was. Sitting in the cold grass, grinning at him.

„Hey there big bad alpha. Finally here?“, his tone was mocking but still somewhat excited.

Steve just manage to get out a growl, before he at least could do, what he wanted to do so bad for the last day. Pinning the omega to the ground.

He laughed. „Hey, careful buddy, I let you catch me, didn't I?“

„Only because you are horny. I could smell it from the end of the park!“

„Oh well, maybe you can help me with it?“

The omega wiggled free from Steves grip and started to strip down his pants. He wasn't wearing anything beneath. Here, in the park. In public.

Normally Steve would be red as a lobster at this point, but the alpha already had kicked in and blocked out Steves morals. Instead he licked his lips, bent down and start to lick over the brunette ones hole. The scent down there was strong and sweet. And he tasted so delicious. One hand of the omega buried into Steves hair,tugging it softly, while the other was pressed against his lips muffling satisfied moans of joy.

Steve took his sweet time licking him wet and slobby. He sat up, his face wet with juices of both of them. The omega grinned a bit, reached down and spread his hole with two fingers.

„Come on alpha....fuck me...“

Steve didn't even thought twice, tugged down his own shorts. His dick was already hard and with a powerful thrust he buried himself into the omega underneath him. He quickly bent down to muffle their moans with a kiss. The omega happily kissed him back and Steve didn't waste anytime. He picked up a quick, aggressive rhythm and pounded senseless into the other male. It was hat and tight and this turned on the alpha inside him even more. Needless to say, that Steve didn't last this long. The running, the catching, the adrenaline. This all let to the point, that Steves knot soon began to swell up. With one last thrust he buried it into the omega. The other one screamed out in lust, feeling Steve hot cum inside of him. Steve had to sit up, carefully wrapping his arms around the omega so the still buried knot inside of him wouldn't hurt. He sat the omega on his lap, still trying to catch his breath.

„I'm Bucky by the way. Nice to met you.“

„S..steve.“ the blond one managed to sputter out.

„Well Steve...I guess we have a few minutes until your little friend decides to swell down again. Mind to get to know each other a little bit better?“

„No, I..I guess it's fine.“

Steve had calmed down again, banning his alpha side back into the darkest corner of himself. Bucky on the other hand seemed to enjoy himself and even had catch his breath again quickly.

„How about same time tomorrow?“

Steve grinned a bit.

„Sounds great.“

Yeah, Steve was going to like his new running partner.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote you Stucky, Bucky.  
> Now stop looking at me like that!


End file.
